


Praise Kink

by torino10154



Series: Million Words Collection [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for lq_traintracks who asked for Draco/Teddy, praise kink.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy
Series: Million Words Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Praise Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for lq_traintracks who asked for Draco/Teddy, praise kink.

Draco can't resist the urge to card his fingers through Teddy's hair. Today it's a deep auburn and that's how Draco knows what Teddy needs.

"You're doing so well," he says softly as Teddy takes him deep into his throat. Teddy moans around Draco's cock, as turned on by sucking him as he would be if the tables were turned.

Draco caresses Teddy's cheek as he continues sucking lightly on Draco's cock. 

Draco's never been with anyone who gets off on pleasing a partner the way Teddy does. Maybe they're a perfect match, in that case, because Draco certainly appreciates the attention.

Moving his hand behind Teddy's head, Draco begins thrusting harder, holding Teddy firmly in place so he can fuck his face.

Saliva runs down Teddy's chin and his amber eyes seem to glow with desire when Draco finally loses himself in the wet warmth of Teddy's mouth. 

Teddy whimpers then, his hand reaching for his own erection.

"Make yourself come, Teddy," Draco insists. "Show me how you come for me."

Teddy squeezes his eyes shut and strokes himself off in no time at all.

"Such a good boy," Draco says as Teddy lays his head on Draco's thigh.


End file.
